Within
Within is the 9th episode of S2 of The End of My Soul. This episode was directed by Richard Dean Anderson. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Fox Mulder *Dana Scully *Pearl Krabs *Sir Sandy / Sandy Cheeks *Gibson Praise *Walter Skinner *Mr. Krabs *Black Sponge *Ponyo Fan (credit only) *MacGyver *Sheldon J. Plankton *Daryl Dixon (voice) *GWizard777 *Aliens #1 *Aliens #2 *Aliens #3 *Aliens #4 *Patrick Star (uncredited) * Timmy SquarePants (uncredited) *JellyfishJam38 (uncredited) Story Walter Skinner was calling Sandy to talk to her about finding. Walter Skinner: Sandy. Sandy: Yeah? Walter Skinner: I have found Black Sponge on the ground, and i also found Mr. Krabs, he's in the lab. Sandy: Oh good. I will contact you in 24 hours. Walter Skinner: Ok, bye. Walter had kidnapped Mr. Krabs & Black Sponge. They are now in the lab. Mr. Krabs & Black Sponge: HELP US!!!!! Walter Skinner: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Then, all of a suddlen, Black Sponge decides to break the glass. And saying. Black Sponge: Don't move moron! Walter Skinner: Oh really? How did you break the.... Black Sponge shoots Walter. Black Sponge & Mr. Krabs both escape to freedom. The Next day... SpongeBob, Pearl & Fox were in shock that Timmy was taken away by the ufo ship. SpongeBob: It's sad not having Timmy. Pearl: I know SpongeBob, but... Then, Pearl gets a phone call. Pearl: Hello? Daryl Dixon: It's Daryl. Pearl: Wait? It's you? Daryl Dixon: Yeah, I got good news. The Cigarette Man & Alex Kyreck are both dead. Fox: Oh yeah!!!!! :) There were happy that the bad guys were dead. Pearl: When are you coming back here? Daryl: Soon..... *hangs up* SpongeBob: Thank god their both dead, Now let's find Timmy. They went to search for Timmy. 5 hours later.... Dana Scully was walking until MacGyver poped up out of no where. Dana Scully: Who are you? MacGyver: MacGyver, and i'm going to shoot you. Scully: NOOOOOOOO! MacGyver shot Scully twice, and token her in the car. Sheldon J. Plankton: Good work MacGyver! MacGyver: Thank you Plankton! Let's get out of here. They got out of there, Gibson was standing in the sidewalk talking to someone. Gibson: Police, we need backup! 8 hours later..... GWizard777 was in the hopsital injured from a smoke generade that he was poisoned. Sir Sandy: GWizard? GWizard777: What happened Sandy? Sir Sandy: Alex & The C.S.M. are both dead. Daryl Dixon killed them. GWizard777: Crap.... Oh........ We will talk more later.... *he passed out* Sandy lefted the hopsital. 6 hours later. It was darktime, Bob was standing in the forest. Bob: Hey Guys, we are waiting for the aliens to come back to take Timmy back to earth. SpongeBob: Ok. They where waiting, and 2 minutes later. The aliens came back to give the body of Timmy. The Aliens: Here is the body of Timmy. We will leave now. The Aliens leaved. Pearl: Timmy? Are you allright? Timmy: Help.......... me........ SpongeBob: Let's get him to a shelter. MacGyver was standing with the body of Patrick Star. MacGyver: Hey assholes, here's the body of Patrick. SpongeBob was in shocked to see him. SpongeBob: MacGyver?! To be continued.... Category:The End of My Soul